


Sleeping to Dream About You

by coffeesuperhero



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero





	Sleeping to Dream About You

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:** |  [home!](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=home%21)  
---|---  
**Current mood:** |   
gloomy  
**Current music:** | Back to You, John Mayer  
**Entry tags:** |   
[bsg pornbattle](http://coffeesuperhero.livejournal.com/tag/bsg+pornbattle), [fic: bsg](http://coffeesuperhero.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+bsg), [lee adama](http://coffeesuperhero.livejournal.com/tag/lee+adama)  
  
  
_**Fic: BSG: Sleeping to Dream About You**_  
**Title:** Sleeping to Dream About You  
**Fandom:** Battlestar Galactica (2003)  
**Pairing:** Kara/Lee  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimers:** Spoilers through the end. This isn't for profit, just for the fun of [](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_pornbattle/profile)[**bsg_pornbattle**](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_pornbattle/). All characters &amp; situations belong to RDM, David Eick, Sci-Fi, NBC Universal and their various subsidiaries. Title from a song belonging to Jason Mraz, which I also had nothing to do with.  
**A/N:** I said I'd never write Kara/Lee, so I wrote Kara/Lee. Makes loads of sense to me!

Lee is asleep again, opening his eyes to the best thing he's found since they landed on Earth. He knows that it's just a dream, because Kara's gone and she's not coming back, and he knows that he fell asleep on hard ground next to a campfire, not on a soft bed next to a naked Kara Thrace, but he'll take what he can get, and if he can only get Kara when he's asleep, he's happy to spend the rest of his life with his eyes closed. He reaches over with a tentative hand, running his fingers over the smooth skin of her back, never sure if these visions will evaporate back into lonely waking life.

She rolls over, opens her eyes. "Back again so soon?"

"Couldn't stay away," he grins, walking playful fingers up her spine to the base of neck. "You weren't naked last time."

"Everyone's naked sometimes," she shrugs. "Don't have you have somewhere else to be?"

"I promised I'd remember you," he tells her, pushing his fingers through her hair. "I'm trying to keep my promise."

"I'm starting to wish you'd forget me," she sighs.

"No one could ever forget you," he says, absolutely serious, his delight at seeing her dissolving into the reality of loss, threatening to pull him back into waking life, away from her, away from this, and he battles consciousness for a moment, struggling to stay. "I don't want to forget you, Kara, I love you."

"I know," she frowns, nudging his shoulder with her hand and shrugging off sheets and blankets with the other. "Look, don't waste this, okay, Lee? It's the last time. It's gotta be."

He tries to sit up, but her hand on his chest keeps him flat on his back. "What do you mean, last time? These are my dreams, don't I get to decide?"

"No," she says simply, and Lee thinks that it's unfair that she is still an enigma, even in his dreams.

"Then I don't even know what this is," he says mournfully.

Her eyes are wide and her lips are curled into a smirk. "I think they call it a wet dream," she laughs, swinging one leg over his side and pressing her body against his, skin to skin, and he groans and stretches, pushing against her, luxuriating in the smooth slide of her thighs around his waist, the points of her nipples against his chest, the warmth of her breath on his cheek.

"This doesn't technically count as necrophilia, right?" The words are out of his mouth before he can think. He's the only person he knows who could kill the mood in his own damn fantasy, but she isn't moving away, and when he dares to look up at her, he can see that she's just smirking down at him, and he gives her a little apologetic shrug in return.

Kara shakes her head at him. "It's your dream, Leland," she laughs, running her hands down his chest. "But I think I'm alive," she whispers, and then her lips are on his and he's home, arms wrapped around her, fingers gripping tight enough to bruise, determined not to let her slip away from him. He pulls his mouth away from hers, dragging his lips against her jaw, her neck, her shoulders, her collarbones, anywhere he can reach, desperate to claim as much of her with his mouth as he can, while he can, before she's gone again. Kara is everywhere at once, her mouth and hands never lingering in one place too long, her lips on his lips, on his neck, her teeth sinking into his shoulder, her fingers on his chest, his dick, his thighs, her hands curling possessively around his biceps when she finally slips down onto him. Lee wants this to feel like the first time, to have that same sudden rush of fierce joy, but as good as she feels around him, as good as it feels to push against her until they're both shuddering with the thrill of release, he knows that he's waking up alone, and tears that he thinks she will ignore slide down his face.

"If you think I won't miss you, you're an idiot," she says, slipping one of her hands into his. "But you can't sleep through the rest of your life. You've gotta wake up now, Lee."

"Why would I want to do that?" he asks, squeezing her hand. "I'd rather be with you."

"I don't belong here. You do. And you've got mountains to climb," she says, pressing her lips to his, and then his eyes are open, blinking against the dawning sunlight of another lonely day.

It's an effort, but he sucks in a breath, and another, and another, and when he finally pulls himself up off the ground and sees the sunrise and the clear sky and the mountains spiraling up into the atmosphere like a pathway to the heavens, he thinks he understands what she was trying to say.


End file.
